Amor que florece
by Ela McDowell
Summary: Una relación puede tomar los giros más inesperados. Ese fue el caso de Amu y Rima, cuyos sentimientos sobrepasaron el límite de la amistad y se transformaron en un aprecio tan profundo como para dejar que el amor floreciera entre ellas.


**NOTA: **Esta es una viñeta que hice para la actividad Strawberry Love en el foro Imaginative Singature, del cual pueden encontrar el link directo en mi perfil. Es un foro de literatura y diseño donde encontrarán todas mis historias originales. Ahora, dejando a un lado la palabrería, espero que disfruten del escrito.

**AMOR QUE FLORECE**

El olor a flores era especialmente fuerte aquella mañana, cuando los perezosos capullos de cerezo comenzaban a abrirse con total parsimonia para recibir a la nueva primavera de principios de marzo. El cielo era orlado por níveas nubes similares a suaves algodones que flotaban libres en un infinito mar, con el astro rey refulgente en lo más alto, portando consigo la calidez suficiente para que la blanquecina nieve a sus pies comenzara a derretirse y formase diminutas lagunas en el pavimento.

Hinamori Amu, de cumplidos recientemente quince años, se hallaba frente a la máquina expendedora sin poder decidirse qué bebida comprar. El parque que la rodeaba, con sus árboles y jardines aún bañados en hielo, había sido el lugar acordado para el encuentro. Llevaba una gruesa gabardina para protegerse del frío viento, aunque le era imposible que su cuerpo dejase de tiritar en aquel momento. Era, en definitiva, a causa de la promesa hecha que se veía obligada por sí misma a cumplir.

Finalmente, se decidió por dos de naranja. Miró la hora que marcaba su celular y se sorprendió al caer en cuenta lo mucho que estaba tardando en regresar. Corrió con premura en dirección a la banca en que había dejado esperando a su pequeña amiga, cuyos cabellos rubios caían cual cascada dorada en finos rizos sobre sus hombros cubiertos. Cuando estuvo justo enfrente de ella se detuvo a descansar, entregándole la gaseosa cuidadosamente, para a continuación tomar asiento a su lado sobre la húmeda madera.

—Perdón si no te gusta —se disculpó la chica de orbes ambarinos—. En verdad no tenía idea de cuál preferirías.

Tomando la lata de frío tacto entre sus manos, Rima llevó lentamente sus labios a la abertura hecha en ésta para dar unos cortos sorbos, mientras Amu observaba dicha acción con cierto sonrojo, efecto de la gélida temperatura del exterior y de las emociones que hace varias semanas había empezado a experimentar.

—Deliciosa —dijo su compañera de escuela en un tono de voz tan bajo como un susurro, a lo que ella sonrió debido al alivio que disminuyó la opresión en su pecho.

Desviando la mirada, centró su atención hacia las flores que despertaban de su largo letargo de tres meses, cuyos colores rosáceos en las desnudas ramas formaban un espectáculo que sólo era posible presenciar cada cuatro estaciones. La hermosura natural de aquella obra era la razón por la que habían escogido ese sitio para tener una cita oficial, pues desde hacía tiempo su relación había tomado giros inesperados que las llevaron a nuevos niveles que dejaban muy por debajo la palabra amistad. Aun así, no podían llamarse de otra forma todavía.

—¿Uh? —Siendo sacada del ensueño en el que se había sumergido, sintió que algo se posaba en el respaldo de su diestra. Volvió la vista hacia la pequeña palma que emanaba un acogedor calor que rápidamente la inundó, provocando que en su interior los latidos de su corazón reaccionaran como un estruendoso martillar.

Las mejillas y la punta de la nariz de la rubia eran surcadas por un refulgente tono carmesí, y sus tímidos ojos se negaban a hacerle frente a los suyos por más de escasos segundos. «No te distraigas», creyó oírle mencionar. Pero las palabras se perdieron en el ligero aire, porque nada importaba más que la respiración constante y rítmica de ambas jóvenes. Incluso el tiempo transcurrido carecía de su interés.

Lentamente, sus rostros se fueron acercando. Podían sentir el tibio vaho que escapaba de las bocas entreabiertas hasta ser nuevamente apresado por la unión de un par de vírgenes labios. Amu captó el agridulce sabor a naranja que teñía aquel beso, tan inocente y precavido al principio, para después convertirse en el reflejo de los sentimientos contenidos que por fin eran liberados. Entrelazaron sus dedos sin separarse un solo centímetro, entregándose por completo a una pasión mutua.

Sobre sus cabezas, las los cerezos se abrían majestuosos ante la escena en que un tierno amor florecía en su presencia.


End file.
